


Best Interest

by Rocha



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Nogitsune
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-13 03:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1211293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocha/pseuds/Rocha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott and the nogitsune talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Interest

_When I first wrote this, the nogitsune was portrayed as a snarky, sassy, little asshole, when I re-read it however it just didn’t sit right with me because that not how the nogitsune is at all. So I went back and rewrote it._

Stiles looked around slowly becoming aware of his surroundings. He tried to move but was stopped by the restraints that kept him tied to the chair. He pulled sharply but the efforts proved futile, only serving to cut his wrists in his attempts. It didn’t stop him from trying again and again, desperately trying to free himself but to no avail. He jumped when he saw Scott sitting in front of him a few feet away. 

"Scott." Stiles choked out moving his body desperately, trying to wrestle his way out of the chair. "Scott what’s going on, I, I can’t get out. Scott please it’s not-"  
"That’s not gonna work this time." Scott growled his eyes flashing red. “Not today, not ever.”

Stiles eyed Scott his expression fearful but once he found out Scott was serious his expression went from fearful to passive in a matter of seconds. “Can’t blame a guy for trying," He said rolling his neck cracking a few bones in the process.

Scott simply glared.

The door opened, Deaton walked in slowly and deliberately, giving the nogitsune a short glance before turning his attention on Scott.

"I thought I should let you know that Kira’s in the other room resting, she’s a bit banged up but she’ll be fine." Deaton informed Scott who nodded glumly in response.

“As to Stiles condition,” Deaton continued eyeing the nogitsune sitting quietly in front. “We’ll have to wait it shouldn’t take long for the poison to reach its full effect.”

"He still seems fine to me." Scott ground out. “Are you sure you didn’t give him enough."

"Considering that the nogitsune fed before I injected him, it’s understandable that he’ll be able to fight off the initial effects. Just give it time, but just in case.” Deaton pulled out the syringe from his coat pocket. “We’ll be ready.”

"And Stiles?” Scott asked tentatively. “What’ll happen when we get that thing out of him?”

"If all goes well, Stiles will be fine."

Not Stiles cleared his throat, bringing the attention back on him. “If I may interject here,” He said evenly. “Stiles will be anything but fine.”

In two short strides Scott had his hands on Not Stiles throat growling audibly. "Is that a threat?"

Not Stiles stared at Scott unimpressed.

“Scott." Deaton said crossing his arms in disapproval. "He’s trying to get inside your head. That’s what nogitsune do. Just walk away and ignore it."

Scott gave a quick look at Deaton, and giving one last snarl in Not Stiles direction let go.

Once free Not Stiles made himself comfortable. “I don’t want to hurt Stiles.” He said gently.

Scott scoffed, to which Not Stiles ignored and continued.

"I like Stiles." He slurred closing his eyes. “He’s homey in here, roomy." He looked at Scott through half-lidded eyes. "I guess you can say Stiles fits like a glove."

"Besides," he said with a yawn, licking his lips." I know you’ll never hurt us."

“I don’t know what made you think that.”

Not Stiles gave Scott a dubious look.

“If you kill me, Stiles takes back control and he’ll be free of me. That part is true but the question lies do you think Stiles is capable of keeping control? Do you think he even wants to?” He said lazily. “I told you earlier Scott that nogitsunes feed off of pain and misery. We tend to be attracted to similar people, and Stiles well, he was just ripe for the picking.” At that the nogitsune gave a small fond smile. “The nightmares, the sleepwalking, his father’s possible dismissal from the police force. Stiles was giving off pain and misery in waves.”

“So you’re a parasite, this knowledge isn’t new.” Scott said as he went to leave the door to check on Kira.

“Then I guess you don’t care that the moment I leave Stiles won’t remember you ever again.”

Scott closes the door, sharply turning to face Not Stiles. “That’s not going to happen.”

“Can you be so sure?” The nogitsune said narrowing his eyes, tilting his head to the side. “Frontotemporal dementia, that’s what they were looking for the day Stiles went to the hospital. Truth be told, I didn’t know much about it myself until I spent a few weeks rattling inside Stiles brain.”

The nogitsune paused to see if he still had an audience before continuing. “Anyway, Stiles always ran the risk of developing Frontotemporal dementia given his family history. Even so the symptoms don’t usually show this early most people are diagnosed around,” The nogitsune sucked his teeth in thought as he racked Stiles brain for the answers. “45 to 50?” He shrugged. “Too young in my opinion given that there is no cure and the most Stiles can ever hope to survive is ten years at best.” 

Scott went still as he glared daggers at Not Stiles.

“By the way I had nothing to do with that.” The nogitsune added quickly. “Even if I didn’t come along Stiles would still be in the same boat. With nothing to hope for but diminishing memories and a life strapped to a bed.” The nogitsune sighed. “Shame really, I’d hate for such a clever mind to go to waste.”

“What’s your point?” Scott snapped.

“My point Scott,” The nogitsune said his eyes giving off that golden shimmer. “Is that I can help Stiles, I am helping Stiles. I’m the only one who can patch Stiles up from the inside out, and allow him to still be your best friend who remembers who you are.” He smiled as he looked at the syringe in Deaton’s hands. “All you have to do is give me the antidote, and I’ll keep Stiles safe.”

Scott closed his eyes unsure of what to do.

“Scott.” Deaton said in warning. “We’ve been over this just walk away and check on Kira.” At Scott’s expression, Deaton added. “Scott he told you himself never trust a fox, just walk away. I’ll handle this.”

“He’s right.” The nogitsune jumped in. “I could be lying, but I could be telling the truth, either way do you really want to take that risk?” He hummed, untroubled by the conversation.

Scott stood looking between Deaton and Not stiles.


End file.
